1. Field
The present invention relates to variable tools and in particular to a variable tool for use in veterinarian procedures such as equine dentistry and animal husbandry.
2. Background Information
Variable tools such as Dremel and Suhner tools are well-known hand held devices used for a range of cutting or grinding operations.
In the field of equine dentistry, for example, Dremel grinders generally include a Dremel hand piece attached to a housing having an elongate shaft located therein. The shaft having a burr formed at the distal end. A large range of corresponding housings and shafts of varying lengths are provided for different equine operations.
With these existing equine tools if the shaft, (which has the burr formed at the distal end) is damaged or broken, the entire tool need to be dismantled to replace the shaft. The dismantling of the tool and the replacement of the shaft is complicated and time consuming. Replacement shafts are also very expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, quickly interchangeable burr and shaft assembly.